SPD Season 2
by xXxPunkPrincess2894xXx
Summary: SPD rangers have had nothing but slow and quiet days since Grumm was destroyed. Now with Jack gone, the others go through life as usual until Sam and a new girl from the future is thrown into the past and a new villain appears. Bridge/Syd Z/Sky Sam/OC


~20 years into the future~

"Why is this happening again?" A young woman cried out in distress. She wore a gray S.P.D. uniform with purple on the sides. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin had a flawless fair complexion. The pretty young woman was tossed over the shoulder of a deformed monster with tentacle for a mouth and crab claws for hands.

"Shut it girlie." The alien ordered. He laughed as citizens ran from him screaming. "Ahahahah!" The alien started running towards an old warehouse.

"Stop right there!" A voice shouted. The alien stopped running and looked at the person who dared to challenge him. Standing before him was the Omega Ranger and the Nova ranger.

"Sam! Bridgette!" The damsel yelled in relief. "Hang on Lora!" Nova Ranger assured. The two rangers rushed in and quickly began attacking. The alien was able to dodge most of their attacks.

Bridgette started charging her nova morpher. "Wait!" Sam shouted. Bridgette halted what she was doing and looked at Sam. "You can't shoot the thing while he has Lora with him." He explained. Bridgette huffed in frustration. While the alien had Lora there was nothing they could do.

"That's right!" The alien chanted happily. "And now to do what my master told me." He pressed a button on his belt buckle and a shining circle appeared out of thin air. "So long rangers!" The alien said and jumped through the wormhole with Lora.

"No! Lora!" Sam ran to the wormhole but just before he got there it closed. "Dammit!" Sam yelled in anger and slammed his fists on the ground.

~Present~

"Ah!" Z cried in pleasure, stretching her arms high above her head. "Can you believe the Commander gave us a day off?" She asked in disbelief. Her and the other cadets, minus Jack who quit, were all at the park enjoying a quiet and fun day to hang out as Bridge suggested they spent their day. Everyone was dressed in civilian clothes and throwing a Frisbee to each other. She tossed the Frisbee over to Bridge.

"Yeah. Today feels awesome. Well not that other days haven't. I guess other people could enjoy rainy days or other weather, but today just feels-" Bridge rambled. "Perfect you mean?" Syd finished his ramble. She looked at Bridge with an exasperated look that he often got from her when he was rambling, but the look couldn't really make an effect because she had a smile on. Bridge smiled back and tossed the Frisbee to her. "Yeah."

And the pink ranger had been right. The sky was clear and sunny with a slight breeze to keep things cool. The trees provided shade from the warm sun. People were laughing and enjoying the day as well, strolling through the park with friends, family, and lovers.

"Here it comes!" Syd said, throwing the Frisbee to Sky. But before Sky could catch it, a girl bumped into him making him drop the Frisbee.

"Ow…" The girl whined, rubbing her nose where she hit Sky's back. She was an attractive young woman. She had long dark black hair that went to her lower back and short fringe bangs. Her hair had a natural wave to them. She had dark chocolate brown eyes and fair skin. She also had on a gray S.P.D. cadet uniform like the girls wore with purple on the sides. On her hands were a pair of black leather gloves.

"Are you alright?" Sky asked. The girl was huffing and looked like she had just ran a marathon. "Um, yeah. I just have to go. Sorry." The girl said, before taking off.

"Who was she?" Syd asked. "I've never seen her before." Bridge shrugged.

"Well she had to be in S.P.D. She had a uniform on." Z pointed out. "Impossible. I've memorized all the cadets in the lower squads and her face isn't familiar." Sky retorted.

"Do you think something's up?" Z asked. "I mean why would a cadet be running off in a panic."

Bridge shrugged again. He turned to pick up the Frisbee when something caught his eyes. Bridge stood up in shock and dropped the Frisbee from his hands. "Uh guys."

"What?" Syd asked. She and the others turned around and to their surprise an alien started wreaking havoc. It was an aquatic like alien with tentacles around his mouth and crab claws for hands. His skin was a pale and nasty shade of blue.

"Where is she?" The alien screamed in anger. It picked up a hot dog cart and tossed it out onto the street.

"Guys! Ready?" Sky said, pulling out his morpher. "Ready!" The others followed. "S.P.D. Emergency!"

"Stop right there!" Sky yelled at the alien. The alien stopped its rampaging and glared at the rangers.

"Oh great more rangers to get in the way." The alien growled. The alien used a huge sword and swiped it at the rangers.

Everyone quickly ducked. Bridge was the first to get up. He pulled out his delta max striker and swung at the alien. The alien merely took his sword and knocked Bridge aside. Syd and Z quickly go in and used their double teaming to try and overwhelm the alien, but he merely swatted them aside like Bridge. Bridge and Sky attack the alien with their toughest attacks and the girls jumped in.

"I don't have time for this." The alien growled. He knocked them all back and was about to land a strike on the weakened Syd. Bridge, in fear for his best friend, was about to jump up and cover Syd, but the alien's sword was blocked.

The girl from earlier had a pair of twin swords in her hand. She used her swords and pushed up and kicked the alien away from Syd.

"So you finally show up huh? Your bodyguards haven't showed up yet have they? Pity." The alien taunted. The girl's eyes narrowed. She twirled around and landed and slash up the alien's side. The alien took his sword and swung it around her head. The girl ducked and jumped as the alien tried aiming for her legs. The alien tried to land attacks on her, but the girl would always dodge and retaliate. Her moves were fluid and efficient, no wasted moves. The girl front flipped and landed a finished blow on the alien. The alien was thrown back and fell to the ground.

"Ugh! I'm retreating for now. But I'll get you next time, girlie, I swear!" The alien shouted. The girl put her swords away while the others powered down.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Z complimented. The girl looked at the others, her head tilted as her eyes scanned the surrounding area.

"Oh dear, I hope Sam doesn't get mad." She muttered. She bit her lip in distress.

"Sam?" Sky repeated confused. At the sound of the red ranger, the girl looked at the others as if just noticing they were there.

"Oh, um, pardon me." She apologized and quickly stood straight. "B-squad, tech operator, Cadet Lora Vega. From the year 2040, sir." She explained.

"Eh?" The girls shouted in surprise.

"Commander Crugar, sir." Sky said. He and the others were in the command center. He reported about the alien and about Cadet Vega.

"What do we do with her sir?" Sky asked. Commander Crugar looked at the cadet and then at Kat.

"There aren't any wormholes open at the moment and it'd be tricky sending her back to the right time. I'm sure her comrades will be able to return her to where she belongs." Kat said. Commander Crugar nodded.

He looked back at the cadet and said. "In the meantime, it'd be best if we made use of you. What are you're skills?"

"Um, well, sir, I was the tech operator for B-squad and as such I was often in the lab helping Dr. Manx with anything she needed. I also was put in charge of any investigation or interrogation because of my abilities. I have x-ray vision, night vision, telescopic vision, and precognition which were valuable in investigations and surveillance. I also have the ability to copy a person's skills, powers, memories, through skin contact and are the reasons for my gloves and my efficiency with interrogation. But the side effect is that sometimes people I touch faint and if I really concentrate I can block their skills for the time that I can use theirs. I, um, am also a capable swordsman, sir." The girl listed. Everyone blinked, not sure what to say about the long list of skills.

"Wow…." Z whistled. "I'll say." Bridge agreed.

"Very well. For the time being you will carry on like you have in your own time period." Commander Crugar assessed. "Yes, sir." Lora answered.

"You'll also room in the available room beside Cadet Drew and Cadet Delgado. Dismissed." Commander Crugar dismissed. Syd grabbed Lora's hand and happily dragged her to the recreation room.

"So what's with all the powers?" Z asked. Z and Lora were on one couch with Lora on the side next to other couch where Syd and Bridge were sitting. Sky sat on a beanbag.

"Um, well, my father was a scientist so he was overly exposed to much radiation that altered his genetic structure. And I'm also a scientist so I also developed more powers due to radiation." Lora explained. She was sort of uncomfortable with the attention. She was very humble and didn't really think much of her powers "Wow." Syd commented.

"I know! Since we still have some time left before our day off, why not go to the mall?" Syd suggested. Z scrunched her face in distress and the boys quickly averted their gazes. Syd noticed their lack of enthusiasm.

"What?" She asked. "It's well, shopping with you is simply exhausting." Z explained. Syd crossed her arms and pouted. "Well fine, then we won't go shopping."

Bridge smiled at the way Syd pouted. It was cute. Bridge remember the first time he met her. She had the same pout of her face as she expressed her dislike to the nasty cafeteria food on the first day at the academy. Since then, they've been best friends. Syd would always talk about her problems to Bridge and Syd would always patiently listen to his rambles and even decipher what he said to others.

Bridge comforted Syd, by placing a hand on her shoulder. "How about lightball?" Bridge suggested. He remembered it being one of Syd's favorite games. Syd smiled warmly at her friend and Bridge returned the smile.

Lora and Z both nodded happily and Sky just shrugged. "Then its settled." Sky said. "Yay!" Lora jumped off the couch and hurried after Sky.

"Haha!" The female cadets all filtered into Syd and Z's room laughing. The girls had totally kicked the boys' butts at lightball.

"Oh gosh! Did you see Bridge trip over Sky trying to get the ball?" Syd giggled. The girls collapsed in a heap of giggles and laughter on the beds. After a moment the laughter calmed down and then completely ceased. Lora sat up and wiped a stray tear from laughing so hard.

"Today was so much fun!" Lora cheered. Z sat up as well and looked at Lora.

"Hey Lora, do you know Sam?" Z asked. Since the two were from the same time zone maybe they knew each other.

"Yeah! Sammy is my best friend and were on the same squad. I hope he knows I'm alright." Lora said the last part depressingly. She hugged her knees to her body.

"What happened when you got here?" Syd asked, looking at the girl.

"Well me, Sammy, and Bridgette, were out patrolling when the alien suddenly grabbed me. Sammy and Bridgette tried to get me back, but then the alien opened a wormhole and carried me through it. We ended up in this time zone and while he was looking for his master, I gave him a light tap and knocked him out and the rest is history." Lora told.

"So you can really absorb a person's memory and power?" Syd asked, looking curiously at Lora's gloved hands. She wore gloves just like Bridge. Syd often wondered how bad Bridge had it to always wear gloves.

"Pretty much. Although if I let my guard down and someone touched me they'd probably be a goner. If someone held on too long then I end up sucking their life essence." Lora explained.

"That's gotta be terrible." Z voiced. Lora thought about it for a moment and then smiled sadly. "It's a tough life but one that I've lead as happily as possible thanks to Sammy." Lora said, thoughtfully. Z and Syd exchanged looks. There had to be something going on. No girl has that look on her face about a guy without it being something else. The two decided not to say anything though because they didn't have definite proof.

"Well goodnight guys." Lora said and exited the room. The girl quickly changed into their pajamas and went to bed.

It was 3:30 A.M. and Syd was rolling around. She kept changing sleep positions and trying to get comfortable, but no matter what she did she couldn't sleep.

"Maybe a snack will make me sleepy." Syd muttered. Syd tiptoed to the kitchen, hoping not to wake up anyone. Syd looked through the fridge for anything decent.

"Couldn't sleep?" A voice startled Syd. Syd jumped and whirled around at the person who scared her. Syd relaxed and placed a hand over her chest when she realized it was Bridge.

"Geez Bridge, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Syd scolded. Bridge smiled apologetically and scratched his head in nervousness.

"Oh, sorry Syd. I didn't mean to scare you. I mean I started getting hungry and I came into here to get something to eat. But then I saw you and I thought it was odd that you were awake. And I guess I just-" Syd placed a finger over Bridge's lips to stop his rambling.

"Be a little more quiet, Bridge. Or you'll wake the whole place." Syd scolded again. Bridge nodded. Syd smiled at him like he was a hopeless case. Bridge smiled as well. He noticed that her hair was slightly tussled, signaling that she was probably tossing in her sleep, but he thought she still looked cute. Bridge quickly shook the thought out of his head. He couldn't get rid of this obsession of always noticing how cute his teammate and friend was.

"So why are you up?" Syd asked.

"I was hungry. Want some toast?" Bridge offered. "It's buttery." He wiggled his fingers in front of his mouth when he said 'buttery'. Syd giggled and nodded. Bridge smiled and pressed some buttons on the machine and a stack of butter toast on a plate popped out. Bridge placed the plate of bread on the table by the couch and sat beside Syd.

Syd grabbed a toast and nibbled on it while Bridge chomped on his loudly. Syd looked at the boy and shook her head. "Do you really have to chomp so loud?"

Bridge shrugged and took quieter bites. Syd giggled. Bridge looked at her. "What is it now?" Bridge asked. Syd got really close to him and wiped the side of his mouth. When she noticed Bridge giving her a quizzical look, she smiled.

"You had crumbs on the side of your mouth." Syd explained. An awkward silence developed between the two. Bridge rubbed his head, not sure what to say and Syd just twirled a strand of hair nervously. Syd glanced at Bridge out of the corner of her eye. He always had that goofy childish charm about him. She laughed to herself at how excited he would get at just the simplest things. After another moment of silence Syd broke it.

"Well, I better go to bed. Night Bridge and thanks for the snack." Syd said and left the room.

Bridge watched her leave. Once she was out of sight, Bridge touched his mouth and brushed away any crumbs she had missed. His face felt sort of warm, which felt odd. Bridge just dismissed the thought and hurried to bed as well. Syd didn't know whether it was eating the food or talking to Bridge, but she finally was able to get some rest.

The next day was a normal day. The squad had morning training session so the cadets all dressed in their workout clothes. The cadets awaited for orders from Commander Cruger who wished to speak with them before their session.

"Cadet Vega will be joining you for this training session so that I can evaluate her skills in the field. Go on as usual. That is all. Dismissed." Commander Cruger informed. The cadets saluted and awaited their new partner to show up. They didn't have to wait long because Lora soon showed up. She wore black sweat pants, white sneakers, a black spaghetti strap top with the words S.P.D. in silver, a thin dark purple bolero top and her black leather gloves. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail with a white baseball cap.

"Hey guys!" Lora greeted. The others greeted her in their own ways and started for the obstacle course. The obstacle course covered about 350 yards and featured a balance beam, then some hurdles, a small wooden maze with parallel beams, a rope climb, then a pair of monkey bars to the ground, a wire fence to crawl under, a low wall to vault over, a zig-zag balance beam, and finishes with a tall wall to climb. Cadets from the other squads were also training using the course.

The B-squad, being more experienced and physically fit, were able to keep close and finish the course efficiently. Lora followed close behind them. Lora was able to balance perfectly over the beam and jumped over hurdles easily. The maze was easy for her as well. When Lora got to the rope climb, she grabbed the rope and spread her legs in front of her and pulled herself up using only her arms. The cadet behind her was so impressed that they nearly let go of the rope. Commander Cruger watched closely as Lora noticed the distressed cadet and climbed up on the horizontal wooden pole holding the rope up. She used to her legs to grip the pole, hang upside down to allow the cadet to grab onto her hand and swing the cadet up onto the small platform. The rest of the course Lora completed easily.

The next part of the session was some one on one practice fights. Lora was paired against Syd. The two got into their positions, closely observing their opponents before Syd made the first move. She charged at Lora, aiming a punch to her head. Lora blocked using her right wrist and spun her leg out, kicking Syd in the side. Syd flinched at the contact. Syd hurried and swept her leg out and tried to make Lora lose her balance. Lora jumped up and tried to hit Syd in the head with her fist. Syd grabbed Lora's hand pulled her to her, kneeing her in the stomach. Lora twisted around and threw Syd over her shoulder and forward. Lora front flipped and landed in a split, aiming to slam her foot down on Syd's stomach. Syd rolled out of the way on time and jumped to her feet. Syd roundhouse kicked Lora and managed to get her in the shoulder. Lora spun and retaliated by aiming a low roundhouse kick to Syd's ankles and knocked the girl off her feet.

"That's enough." Commander Crugen ordered. The fight halted and everyone looked at Lora. Many of the lower cadets had took the fight as a chance to see how upper squads fought and were impressed by the two girls skills. The two girls were breathing hard from the workout they had given each other. Lora helped Syd up.

"You were awesome." Syd complimented. Lora blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks. You were too." Lora returned the compliment. Soon the other B-squad cadets surrounded them.

"You two were great." Z praised. "Totally awesome." Bridge added. Z and Bridge looked at Sky expectantly. The red leader just looked stoic and unimpressed. Z rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side. Sky glared at the girl before looking at the other two. "Well done." Sky reluctantly agreed. Lora and Syd looked at each other and smiled brightly.

"Good work, cadets. Now go shower and take a break." Commander Cruger directed. The cadets hurried inside to shower and change into their S.P.D. uniform. The gang decided to chill in the recreation room. Syd was painting another picture, Bridge was messing with some sort of gadget, Z was dancing to her diskman, Sky was reading the S.P.D. handbook and Lora was eating some cookies.

"Hey guys, If you could be any flavor of ice-cream. What would you be and why?" Bridge randomly asked. The others looked at him and gave him a look that said what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about. But Bridge's sincerely curious look eventually won them over and Lora was the first to humor him.

"I'd be Rainbow Sherbert, because it's so colorful and has a zing to it." Lora answered. Bridge seemed to accept that answer and looked over at the Pink Ranger, awaiting her answer.

"Hmm…. I'd be Strawberry because it's sweet and pink." Syd admitted.

"I'd rather Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, cause it gives you energy." Z confessed.

"I think I'd go with Peanut Butter." Bridge said. Syd and Z laughed.

"Why? Cause it's buttery" Z imitated Bridge's finger wiggle when she said buttery, which made the others laugh.

"What about you Sky?" Lora asked. The others looked at their leader intently. Sky peered up from the top of his book and sighed.

"I don't know… Vanilla." He picked randomly. Syd scrunched her nose up. "How boring." She commented. Sky shrugged his shoulders. The conversation was interrupted when Kat's voice came over the speakers.

"Rangers to the Command Center."

Commander Cruger ordered the troops to do the afternoon patrol. Bridge and Lora took the North and West side of town, Z and Syd took the South and East side of town, and Sky took the center of town.

"Well I guess it's you and me, buddy." Bridge said, looking at Lora giddily. Lora smiled and let out a small giggle.

"Bridge, you are certainly a one-of-a-kind person." Lora teased. Lora hopped behind Bridge on his new blue motorcycle. Kat had retired the old blue patrol cycle and made one similar to the red and green motorcycle for Bridge. Syd and Z jumped into the jeep and Sky got on his red motorcycle. It was actually a sight seeing the red ranger enjoy his sleeker and more powerful motorcycle more than his bulky old one.

"See ya." Syd waved at Bridge and Lora as Z pulled the jeep out of the garage and turned left. Sky followed closely behind before splitting off to the right. Bridge took off straight.

Bridge pulled up at the docks. He shut off his motorcycle and kicked the kickstand down. Lora removed the helmet and shook her hair to rid herself of helmet hair. Bridge swung his leg over, while avoiding hitting Lora, and helped the girl off the bike.

"Thanks." Lora thanked the older boy. Bridge mock bowed and Lora giggled. Lora walked to the edge of the concrete pave way and stared out at the water. She had her arms wrapped around her body, like she was trying to comfort herself. Bridge noticed her solemn face, like she was thinking deeply and he felt her irritation and sadness swirl through her so strongly that he didn't need to remove his gloves.

"What's up?" Bridge asked. "Well not what's up like 'Hey what's up?' more like 'Hey what's wrong?' you know? It's not like you have to tell me, but like I always tell Syd it's not best to keep things bottled up, but then again you might not want to talk to me, for instance you could want to talk to Syd or Z more because they're girls and this could be personal." Bridge babbled. Lora merely blinked and stared at him with wide doe-eyes.

She looked back at the water and sighed before finally speaking. "I'm just confused. I thought Sam would rescue me soon, but it's already near the end of the 2nd day and still no show. I don't know if he abandoned me or he got lost in the timeline, but it's sort of lonely being here with no knowledge of what to do. Everything is different and my friends aren't here. I just don't know what to do." Lora confessed. Bridge nodded in understanding and patted the girl on the back comfortingly.

"I'm sure Sam will be here soon. He wasn't the type to forget a friend, especially one in need." Bridge said. Lora looked at the tall boy and smiled. There were still traces of loneliness in her aura, but it brightened nonetheless and for that Bridge was glad to have helped her feel better.

"Aw what a cute scene. Too bad, I have to ruin it now." A voice interrupted. Bridge and Lora jumped into fighting stances and faced the source of the voice.

It was the alien from the park yesterday. Only this time his weapon was bigger and double it's original power. "Now hand over the girl." The alien demanded. Bridge pushed Lora behind him.

"Lora, go hide. I'll take care of him." Bridge said. Lora looked at her friend fearfully.

"I can't leave you Bridge." Lora insisted. Bridge looked at Lora out of the corner of his eye, while still keeping an eye on the alien.

"Don't worry about me. Go hide." Bridge repeated. "But…" Lora looked at the alien and back at Bridge.

"GO!" Bridge ordered forcefully. Lora sensing his seriousness, nodded and squeezed Bridge's hand before running to hide in the warehouses.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" Bridge transformed. "S.P.D. Blue Ranger!"

"Why doesn't anyone ever do things the easy way?" The alien complained. Bridge ignored it and charge at the alien with his striker raised.

"Heeyah!" Bridge struck the alien. The alien jumped back and took out its large sword and tried to get Bridge. Bridge ducked and scaled up a box of crates and jumped at the alien and swung at its head.

Back at the Command Center, Kat heard the fight and immediately contacted the other rangers.

"Rangers, Bridge needs you help. He's at the NewTech docks." Kat radioed. Z did a sharp U-turn and speeded through the traffic. Sky popped a wheelie and turned around as well.

"Ah!" Bridge shouted. The alien had tossed Bridge into some crate scattered on the ground.

"Haha! Foolish ranger!" The alien mocked. Bridge grunted in pain.

"Bridge!" Bridge looked to see Syd and the others running to him in their Power Rangers uniform. The alien roared in anger and picked Bridge up and tossed him over to his friends and away from the warehouses.

"Not more of you. This'll keep you busy." He threw a silver orb into the air and twenty Krybots materialized in front of the rangers. The alien laughed and ran to the warehouses to find Lora.

"No! Lora!" Bridge yelled in terror. He tried to run after the alien but the Krybots blocked his exit.

"Where's Lora?" Sky asked. He and the others quickly got to trying to get rid of the Krybots.

"She's in the warehouse." Bridge answered. He swung his foot out and knocked two Krybots out. "I don't know why, but the alien is persistent in getting her."

"Well we can't get to her with all these Krybots here." Z said. She fiercely threw a Krybot onto another, her frustration clearly showing.

"Kyah!" A scream echoed. Syd low kicked a Krybot off its feet. "Lora!" Syd yelled. They quickly dispatched the rest of the Krybots and ran inside the warehouse that Lora's scream was heard.

The alien had Lora in his grip and was trying to escape. "Let her go!" Sky commanded. The alien turned to see the rangers and made a mad dash to a large scaffold with a window to the roof. Once the alien made it to the window he swung his sword down and destroyed the scaffolding. The rangers had to jump away to avoid getting hit by the debris. Sky led the others outside and watch the alien climb out onto the roof.

"Sam!" Lora cried. And suddenly an energy blast hit the alien, causing him to lose his grip. The rangers watch in horror as Lora was thrown over the side and slowly plummet to the ground.

Lora screamed and shut her eyes tight, awaiting impact. That's when a flash of white zoomed by and caught the girl. Lora opened her eyes and rescuing her was the Omega Ranger, Sam.

"Sam!" Lora cheered and hugged the ranger tight. Sam placed Lora on her feet and the rangers surrounded the two.

"Lora, we're so glad you were safe." "Way to go, Sam!" "Thank goodness you came in time!" "Good catch."

"What took you so long?" Lora breathed out, despite being nearly scared to death. Under the mask, she could tell he was smiling.

"Sorry to have made you wait, Lori-bird." Sam said, using the nickname he had always called her. Lora smiled even brighter and hugged him again.

"What a touching reunion." The alien said breaking the moment. In a flash, the rangers surround Lora to protect her.

"Let's show this guy who he shouldn't mess with." Sky said. The others nodded. Bridge and Sky charged at the alien and kicked it, then they bent down and allowed Syd and Z to run and jump higher on top of them. When Syd and Z were high in the air they used their strikers to shoot laser beams at the alien. Sam finished it up using his electro mode and struck the alien.

"Let's let RIC finish this guys." Sky suggested. He tossed the bone, activating the canine canon. Bridge took his morpher out.

"You're charged with assault and kidnapping. Judgment Mode!" The clock ticked and soon it landed on the red X.

"Guilty! Fire!" The rangers shot the alien and it was now contained. The rangers quickly brought the alien to HQ. Sam explained to Commander Cruger that he would leave with Lora tomorrow and so the two enjoyed their last night in 2025. Sam was able to power down this time and retain a solid form.

Lora stood by the window in the rec room, staring out into the city. Lora admired the sun setting in the horizon. The city bathed in the golden light of the sun. Lora felt a sense of homesickness for her own time but also a sense of loss for leaving her new friends. Lora felt pressure on her shoulder and looked at the person who had his hand on her shoulder.

Sam was about a head taller than Lora. He had gorgeous strawberry blonde hair that still kept its unruly appearance no matter how much he tried to fully tame it. His teal eyes were a mesmerizing mix of green and blue. He had broad shoulders and muscular, but less defined as Sky. Sam was overall handsome. Lora remembered the wistful sighs coming from the younger and older female cadets when he walked by.

"What's up, Lori-bird?" Sam asked, looking at his friend with concern. Sam had used that nickname for her ever since they first met. He had said it was because of how cheerful and sweet she could be. Lora put her hand over his hand and looked back out the window.

"The sunset is still the same." Lora expressed. Sam looked out the window as well and smiled sadly. "Yes… Yes, it is." Lora looked back at Sam and hugged him around his waist, burying her face in his chest. Sam held her firmly around her shoulders.

"I was so scared." She mumbled. Sam knew she was referring to the days she spent in a new and unfamiliar place without a single familiar person who knew of her. The people in the past that she had befriended in the future wouldn't have known her now. "I know." Sam rubbed her back in an act to comfort her.

"Hey guys! Woah… we're not interrupting are we?" Z called out awkwardly. Sam and Lora pulled away and looked at the rest of B-squad who had joined them in the rec room.

"Movies and popcorn?" Bridge suggested, holding up some DVDs and Syd held up some bags of unpopped popcorn. Sam and Lora looked at each other than at their friends and nodded. Everyone quickly piled onto the couches and beanbags. Lora watched as the Syd and Z argued over whether to watch an action movie or a romance movie. She watched as Sky muttered something about 'no sense of responsibility' to the others. She watched as Bridge gleefully began popping buttery popcorn. She smiled and thought to herself, 'Things will never change.'

* * *

**Lizzie: Will Sam and Lora be able to return to the future? Will Syd and Z ever agree on a movie? And will Sky ever loosen up? Tune in for the next chapter of SPD SEASON 2!**


End file.
